He's The One For Me
by xXMysticCandyXx
Summary: This is also a RavenxRena fanfic. I'm so sorry, but I think I can only write this pairing. Anyways so this is a story about how Raven and Rena found each other and they overcome many obstacles. Oh and in this story, Rena and Raven are humans, so Rena isn't an elf. There's so much tradegy . . -Mystic
1. Chapter 1

Rena lived in the woods alone. She had been living alone ever since the age of 6. Now, she is 16, so she had been alone for 10 years.

One day, as Rena was taking a stroll early in the morning, she saw a black-haired boy sitting on a rock.

Rena walked closer, hoping to get a glimpse of his face. "Hi~ What's your name?" The boy looked up and opened his mouth to answer. Before he even had a chance, Rena gasped and flung her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Raven, it's you!" she cried.

"Woah there, Rena! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Raven grinned.

"Yes. I haven't seen you for 10 years! Why are you here now? Please...don't leave me again." Rena laid her head on Raven's shoulder and sobbed a little.

Raven put his hand around her shoulder and replied, "I'll be living with you again, Rena. I PROMISE to never leave you." Rena beamed and hugged him tightly. Raven returned the embrace.

"You promised," Rena whispered quietly. Raven simply nodded and hugged her even tighter.

They walked back to the house together. Rena started cooking some eggs, bacon, and pancakes and set them on the table. She poured a glass of milk for Raven and herself. They ate in silence until Raven piped up. "Wow! This is delicious! Your cooking haven't changed a bit, Rena! Can I have seconds, please?"

Rena blushed and quietly said, "Thank you. Your appetite is still the same!" She giggled and got up to give him another serving.

Raven chuckled and said, "Only when it comes to your cooking!"

"Eat up then~," Rena laughed. "I'll wash the dishes after."

"Nononono, I'll wash it. You should take a break, Rena. Leave the dishes to me."

"Thank you, Raven! I'll be in our room, m'kays?" Rena hugged Raven and went upstairs.

Raven went to work on the dishes. After he was done, he went upstairs to find Rena watering some plants in their room.

"They're beautiful...," Raven breathed.

Rena smiled. "I'm glad you like them. They are for you anyways~"

Raven was surprised. "Really?! Thank you!"

Rena nodded cheerfully. 'She's really cute when she's happy,' Raven thought.

Then she said, "Let's take a walk in the woods again! Then we'll come back and I'll make dinner. How's that?"

"That would be great!" Raven said.

"M'kay. I'll just grab some snacks and supplies, then we'll go. Remember to bring your sword with you, Raven!"

Raven nodded. Rena packed some snacks and Raven sheathed his sword and grabbed Rena's bow. Then they walked under the canopy of trees of the woods. Everything was just so beautiful. The woods were so lively. Birds were chirping and flying from tree to tree. The trees were so healthy, you could smell the scents they were giving off. Plants and flowers of every kind were fully grown. It was a great sight! Rena and Raven stopped to rest and ate the snacks Rena packed.

"Ooo~ I see something sweet up in the tree," Rena said. She quickly double-jumped to get an orange, but something green stopped her and smacked her down to the floor.

"Rena! Are you okay?!" Raven panicked.

"Rav-" Rena started, but didn't finish. She had blacked out. Raven noticed that blood was leaking from the wound where she was hurt.

'Oh no! I need to treat her wounds now!' Raven thought with panic. "Please don't die on my now, Rena!" He whispered to her.

It was a good thing that Rena had brought some First-Aid supplies with them. Raven did a great job bandaging the wound and washing out the blood. He packed up the things, took Rena's bow, and headed back home. He tucked Rena into bed and went downstairs to make porridge. He took a bowl of porridge and went upstairs to check on Rena. It had been many minutes before when woke up.

Rena slowly opened her eyes, seeing Raven on the edge of the bed. "Raven...," she breathed. She tried to get up, but winced at the pain. Raven helped her sit up.

"Here, eat some porridge."

Rena smiled weakly and Raven started feeding her.

"This taste absolutely amazing!" Rena exclaimed.

"Raven chuckled. "Then eat up!"

Rena finished her bowl of porridge and asked for seconds. Raven smiled and went downstairs to fill up the bowl with more porridge. He re-entered the room to find Rena weeping softly. Raven set the porridge down and rushed over.

"What's wrong, Rena?!"

"I- I couldn't even protect myself!" She cried against my shoulder. "I'm so pathetic and weak!"

"Now, now Rena. Don't feel bad. You're really strong and amazing and very skilled and talented. You're not alone. You can always count on me." Raven kissed her forehead and pulled her into a tight hug. "I promised to never leave you, and I won't," Raven whispered.

Rena inhaled deeply and sighed. She fell asleep on Raven's shoulder and he tucked her back into bed and pulled the covers over her body. It was already getting dark outside. Raven took a quick shower and kissed Rena's forehead again. He saw Rena smile.

"Will you sleep with me?" She quietly whispered.

Raven smiled and climbed into bed next to Rena. She snuggled into his chest and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**GOMEN I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE WRITER, BUT PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~ I would appreciate that a lot because it would help me become a much better writer**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Raven awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. Raven looked at Rena. She was mumbling something. Sweat covered her forehead. He shook her awake. She slowly opened her eyes.

"I... I...," Rena started. She looked afraid.

"I'll go make breakfast. Stay here and rest," Raven ordered her. Rena nodded.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Raven was cooking eggs and bacon and making scallion pancakes. The delicious aroma filled the air. Raven carried the tray of hot breakfast upstairs and set it on a table next to the bed. Rena picked up the fork and took a bite of the egg.

"How is it?" Raven inquired.

"It's delicious! You're an amazing cook, Raven!" Rena said as she finished her breakfast and was filled with energy once again.

"Did you eat anything yet, Raven?" Rena asked. Raven shook his head no. Rena dragged Raven downstairs and seated him at the table. Then she started making noodles and spring rolls. She sat the plate full of food in front of Raven and told him to eat.

Raven gobbled up his breakfast and said, "Thanks!"

Rena giggled. "My pleasure~" She then began washing the dishes. When she was done, she went upstairs to find Raven sitting on the bed looking at the plants. Rena thought she saw a teardrop fall. She walked closer and gently hugged him from the back.

"Rave... What's wrong?" Rena asked, sadly. Rena removed her arms and sat beside him. Raven laid his head on her lap, but didn't say anything.

"Do you not trust me enough to tell me? Please tell me Rave," Rena pleaded. Raven's golden eyes stared into her green ones.

Raven sighed. "It's nothing Rena. I was just thinking about how I couldn't protect you. You were always the one that's there for me. I want to be the one that's there for you this time."

"Raven...," Rena started crying. She smiled through her tears and said, "You did protect me! Without you to help me with my wound, who knows what could've happened? So please, don't be sad and thank you, Rave!"

Rena sat up and put an arm around Rena. She laid her head on his shoulder and his head on top of hers.

"Hey, Rena...," Raven said.

"Hm?" Rena questioned.

"Let's go outside. I want to show you something."

"M'kay. Let me pack some food and supplies. Can you get my bow, please?"

"With pleasure, my princess," Raven chuckled. Rena blushed as he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her downstairs. Rena packed some leftover spring rolls and scallion pancakes. On the way out, Raven grabbed Rena's bow and his sword. They set out and Raven took the lead. He led Rena deep into the woods until they came to a waterfall. Rena, with her nature senses, felt magic in the air-strong magic. Then, her eyes fell on a white flute shimmering in the water.

"Raven, look," Rena pointed to the flute.

"Should I get it?" Raven asked. Rena simply nodded and Raven jumped into the water. He grabbed the flute, walked out of the water and held it out to Rena. Just as Rena was about to grab it, the flute floated and hovered in from of Rena, shocking her.

"Seems like it likes you," Raven joked.

Rena held out her hands and the flute dropped. She would feel the strange, yet strong magic inside. It's as if the flute was...

"It... It wants me to play a song," Rena said surprisingly.

"Then play it," Raven smiled.

Rena put the flute close to her lips and started playing the magical instrument. Birds, crickets, bugs, trees, flowers, mermaids, fairies, and nymphs-wait, mermaids, fairies and nymphs? yes-of every kind heard the song and walked/swam closer to look at the beautiful girl in a green flowing dress playing the flute.

"It's wonderful," the animals and creatures breathed.

Raven stared at Rena in awe, his golden eyes shimmering. Rena's hair was blowing the the wind. Green sparkles danced around Rena. She finished the song and opened her eyes. They were shining.

"I.. Raven, I feel so strong," Rena said. She walked over to Raven and transferred the magical energy she received to him.

Raven smiled and held Rena's hand. "Thank you," he whispered to her, "now I can protect you."

Rena smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. She pressed herself onto Raven's chest and she could feel Raven's strong hands holding her tightly around the waist.

"You were destined to be together," a voice echoed. "Use the power the flute has given you to protect each other. Oh and, Rena, the flute is now yours. Let it transform you guys."

The flute floated above Rena. Green sparkles rained down from it and onto her. Rena is now wearing a green and black flowery dress and her hair is tied up with two flowers to one side. Her bow had also changed and it was now a bigger leafy green bow. Raven was now wearing a white swordsman uniform.

"Raven, you are now a Blade Master and Rena, a Windsneaker. Rena, you also have techniques of a Grand Archer and Raven has techniques of a Reckless Fist (**not possible, but yeah xD**). Farewell my lady, Rena and prince Raven. Use the flute to help when trouble is here. It would turn a bright red when trouble is near," the voice faded

* * *

**This chapter totally sucked =.=**

**R&R :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again~ Mystic here! So, in this chapter my name's in the story and I play the flute =.= (Candy's fault. Will get her back for that). Anyways I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for not making conversations with the characters. I'm just not familiar with that yet, but I will try...some time later~ **

**Chapter starts~~**

* * *

"Raven, do you think trouble will be here soon? I'm kinda scared...," Rena turned to Raven.

Raven looked into her eyes and said, "We'll see. The flute will warn us, won't it?"

"Yes, but we should know ahead of time."

"Don't worry," Raven whispered as he held her, "I'll make sure I protect you, so you're safe."

Rena looked up at him, then returned the embrace and said, "Let's go home."

On the way home, everything seemed normal until the flute glowed a bright red. A sound of alert escaped from its holes. It went in front of Rena and Raven, stopping them in their tracks.

"It's telling us that... There's a person...a dark elf, named Chloe just three feet in front of-" Rena didn't finish because just then, an arrow had pierced her arm. Rena winced at the pain and clutched her right arm with her left hand.

"Why you! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, CHLOE!" Raven screamed with anger.

The voices swirled in Rena's head. They were becoming very distant. Soon, she can no longer hear the voices. Rena had fainted and collapsed to the floor. Meanwhile, Raven was trying to strike the dark elf down with his sword.

"Tsk. Tsk. You're too slow," Chloe grinned.

Raven met the elf's eyes with rage. Then he, himself, turned into his Awakening mode. Now, his speed matched Chloe's exactly.

"Wait! What?! How did-," Chloe tried to finish, but before she could, Raven had pierced his own sword into her heart. Blood splattered onto his blade and dripped down to the floor. The blood also started pouring out of Chloe's mouth. However, Chloe is a dark elf, so her blood is not red like the humans' **(A.k.a. Rena and Raven. Yes. Rena is a human and not an elf. xD)**. Her blood was a dark purple-ish color. Raven slowly removed his sword and wiped the blood off with an evergreen leaf from a nearby evergreen tree. The blood of a dark elf cannot be touched by hands because it would cause the hands to be paralyzed.

Then, Raven picked Rena up and carried her home and put her on the sofa. He lifted the sleeve of her dress and examined the wound. He washed a towel and carefully washed away the blood. Raven saw Rena squeeze her eyes tightly at the pain.

"It'll be fine, Rena," Raven said and she relaxed.

"Th...nk you... Rav...en," Rena said in a faint voice before drifting of into the distance.

Raven lifted the flute from her right hand and instantly the flute set to work. Green sparkles rained down onto Rena's skin and immediately the wound began to close.

"Thank you, Mystic **(*slaps Candy* =.=)**," Raven said. The flute's name was now Mystic. Mystic beamed happily at the given name. Raven went upstairs to get a blanket, then put it over Rena. He then began to make fried rice and took a quick shower when he was done with the food. He went to the living room once again, but Rena still didn't wake up. Raven fell asleep holding Rena's hand.

The next morning, Raven awoke to the little movements of Rena. He jolted wide awake and stared at Rena's lovely face. Rena's eyes slowly opened and a feeling of relief came to Raven.

"Where am I? Who am I? Who are YOU?" Rena asked?

* * *

**That's it! Sorry for the cliff hanger~ I'm working on Chapter 4 right now, so stay tuned cx Also R&R please! It would help a lot~ :D Oh and GOMEN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER DX I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER!**

**~Mystic**


	4. Chapter 4

**KONNICHIWA~ I'm back with a new chapter to this storyyy and I hope I've fulfilled the requirements by making this one longer than the other three chapters! Please tell me you enjoyed the other chapters Dx If notttt then I will stop writing. LOL Jkays, but yeah I really do hope you enjoyed it though~ xD OH AND FOR RAVEN LOVERS I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR MAKING HIM **** D: you'll find out what this is soon: **** Dx  
Enjoy this chapter too cx**

* * *

A wave of nausea rushed over Raven. 'How could she forget? What happened?!' Raven sobbed quietly.

The flute played a song quietly in Raven's mind, mentally communicating with him. It's as if it's telling him that the arrows of Chloe can cause someone to lose their memory, in other words, they have amnesia.

'How can I help her regain her memories?'

'There is a lily near the waterfall of where you found me. Get it before night falls and she shall regain her memories, if not, then you have to relive the memories you had with her,' Mystic twinkled.

'Thank you, Mystic!' Raven mentally communicated and smiled at the flute. 'Wait, where is this lily located?'

'A small cave inside the waterfall,' Mystic replied into Raven's mind.

'Do you want to come with me?'

'Oh yes, please!'

'We'll go after we give some background information to Rena,' Raven finished.

For the next fifteen minutes, he talked to Rena about who she was and how this was a magical flute which now belongs to her. Raven also told her how he had named the flute, Mystic. (Rena beamed at the name). He had also told her how she lost her memories and how they had to find a lily in a cave behind the waterfall in order to help her regain her memories.

"Do you want to come with me, Rena?" Raven questioned.

"Yes, please! I want to explore this place a bit more!" Rena said cheerfully.

'She hasn't changed one bit, still the same cheerful girl I knew since I was 6,' Raven thought to himself. "I'll go heat up the rice and let's eat first before we go, okay? And you should take a shower," Raven said to Rena.

Rena nodded cheerfully and said, "M'kay!"

Raven heated up the fried rice while Rena took a shower. After Rena was done, they both ate in silence. As they were about to go out, Raven said, "Don't forget your bow." Rena looked confused, but grabbed "her" bow, anyways. As they were walking, Raven explained to her that she was a very skilled archer. The two "lovebirds" and Mystic made their way inside the cave behind the waterfall.

Just before their eyes was the lily, Mystic had been talking about. It was fully bloomed and was hovering in mid-air as rainbow sparkles swirled freely around it. Raven stared at the beautiful and amazing flower. He walked closer to it and reached out for the lily. It rested in his hands and Raven smiled at Rena and Mystic. His smile was a way of showing "mission completed".

'You got it!' Mystic's voice echoed in Raven's head.

'Yes, thanks to you, Mystic!' Raven mentally replied.

'Hehe~ It was nothing. Let's go back home and start making the potion for Rena,' Mystic finished with a happy tune. Raven nodded. They made their way back home and Raven started making the potion while Rena rested. The potion was nearly done.

"And now for the final drop," Raven said. Mystic knew what he meant and went over to the bowl. She dropped a tiny drop of a magical liquid and immediately the potion turned a bright green.

"It's done!" Raven exclaimed happily.

'Now, the potion has to rest for four hours,' the flute's voice voice mentally said. Raven nodded and thought of what to do until the time was up. It was already 1:00 p.m.

"We can go for another walk," Raven said. Mystic twinkled, so Raven took that as a yes. Raven walked over to the sofa and shook Rena gently to wake her up.

She slowly awakened from her sleep asked Raven where they were going.

"We're going to the waterfall again. Maybe we can swim in it this time," Raven smiled.

"Okay, let's goooooo!" Rena said excitedly.

Raven grabbed the potion and his sword while Rena grabbed her bow. Together, they made their way towards the waterfall. Raven quickly grabbed Rena's wrist hand and they ran towards the water. Jumping in, they made a HUGE splash and watered some plants nearby! They looked at each other and started laughing! Raven's hair was now droopy and he had a green seaweed on his head. Rena's hair tie came off and now her hair was on one side, covering her left eye. Raven moved closer to Rena and fixed her hair, but he left her bangs covering her left eye. Rena took the seaweed off Raven's head, while still laughing. Then, they started splashing water at each other, like they did when they were little. Finally, they walked out of the water, hand in hand, and dried up in an instant because of nature's powers.

Raven looked at his watch and thought, 'Hm... 4:45 p.m. There's still 15 minutes left.' Raven wondered what to do next, but suddenly Mystic glowed a bright red.

'There's someone here,' Mystic's voice echoed in Raven's mind. Raven nodded and was on the look out for the person. Then, the flute turned back to it's normal color.

"What was that about?" Raven said out loud. Then, he noticed. The potion. It was lying on the floor, jar broken. He knelt down beside it and started picking at the glass with Rena beside him, standing. Rena's eyes were sad, too. Once again, Mystic turned bright red. Before Raven had a chance to react, a small knife had stabbed his heart. The invisible person removed the knife and quickly walked away. Crimson red blood dripped from the wound. Raven clutched his heart and slowly stood up, placing a hand on Rena's shoulder. He saw her, hands covering her mouth and tears rolled down, as she stood there in shock and terror. Raven kissed Rena and mouthed the words, "I love you, Rena," before closing his eyes and falling to the floor. However, Rena was quick, so she caught Raven and gently laid him down on the floor, his head on her lap. Rena's face was streaming with tears and it dropped onto Raven. Memories passed through her mind and she remembered everything now. "RAVEN! No... This can't happen... RAVEN!" Rena screamed and continued crying.

**Raven's POV**

Raven slowly opened his eyes, when someone shook him gently. 'Where am I' Raven thought, them he remembered a knife stabbing him and seeing his blood. He shook his head, not wanting to remember the painful action that had happened. 'Oh right... I died...'

"Raven," a powerful said, "I can revive you."

"You can? How?" Raven inquired.

"I can only revive you on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"When you are resurrected, all the memories you had with that girl and flute will be wiped out."

"WHAT? WHY?!"

"I cannot explain. So, do you accept?"

"NO! I LOVE RENA TOO MUCH TO FORGET ABOUT HER! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raven shouted with anger and tears started streaming down his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rena found a towel and soaked it with water. She began washing the blood away from Raven's wound. When all the blood was washed away, she sobbed quietly and her tears fell into the water. Just then, the water started to sparkle and there was a bright light in the middle of the water. The light was really blinding. When it subsided, Rena saw a tall figure in a long, white, wavy dress. Her hair was also wavy and she had a crown of flowers on her head. She also had small flower bracelets on both of her wrists.

"Who are you...?" Rena asked.

"I am the Goddess of Resurrection. Who is that young man beside you?" the mysterious person said.

"He's Raven, m-my lover. He...died not too long ago," Rena said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I can help you revive him. You just need to get my this flower-a pansy on the top of the nearest mountain. Mystic will show you the way," she said.

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"But be warned, you have to get it by tomorrow night. See you then and good luck, my dear!" the goddess vanished.

Rena was so happy and grateful! She carried Raven home and put him in bed. She pulled the covers over his dead body and whispered, "Please wait for me, Raven." Rena kissed Raven's forehead and went to sleep downstairs on the sofa, after she had eaten fried rice and taken a shower.

* * *

**YAYYYY! I'm done :D Hope you enjoyed it~ Please R&R cx**

**Chapter 5 will be about Rena's adventure! See you soon^-^ ~Mystic**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haii again hehehe~ So how did you like the last chapter? :D Please help me review on this chapter too! I appreciate it, thanks! ^-^**

**Talk to you at the end of this chapter~**

**Thus Rena's adventure begin :3**

* * *

The next day, Rena woke up at 6 in the morning, ate breakfast, checked on Raven, and headed toward the nearest mountain with Mystic floating beside her. Rena climbed over rocks and tree trunks, jumped over lakes and rivers before finally reaching the base of the mountain. She started climbing carefully and slowly, not wanting to slip and end up breaking a bone. As she was reaching closer and closer to the top, the temperature around her grew colder and colder.

'Dang it. I should've brought a jacket with me,' Rena thought.

'Don't worry, you're almost there, Rena,' Mystic mentally communicated. Rena stared at Mystic and Mystic did a little dance joyfully. Then, Rena started climbing again with Mystic following her from behind, Mystic's trail of green sparkles fell on the floor.

Rena finally reached the top after a full hour of climbing. She coughed into a napkin and saw her blood.

'It'll go away,' she thought to herself as she walked, however, it did not. Each time she coughed, more and more blood covered the napkin. Soon, the entire napkin was bloody red and Rena was terribly scared, but she ignored it anyways. She walked and walked until she saw a pansy. On each side, next to the pansy, was a rock. The petals of the flower were sparkling beautifully in the darkness. It was the only light source on top of the whole mountain. Rena walked towards the flower, but tripped over a little rock on the way. She landed flat on her face right in front of the flower.

"Ow...," Rena said, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE RIGHT THERE, YOU STUPID ROCK?!" she yelled at the rock. Rena looked at what's in front of her and inhaled a deep breath. She held it for a moment, then let it out. 'It's gorgeous,' she thought with amazement. Rena reached out for the flower, but right then, she got really dizzy. She reached out for it the second time and eventually grabbed it with her fingers. Rena tried to stand up and walk, but dropped back down. 'I've lost too much blood...,' she thought. Then, she fainted right there on the floor.

Two and a half hours later, Rena woke up. 'What happened? Oh right... I fainted.' She checked herself for signs of injuries, but found none.

'Don't worry, no one hurt you. I was keeping an eye on you the whole time,' Mystic communicated.

Rena smiled at the flute and softly said, "Thank you."

'We should get going, now. It's dangerous to be out at this time of the day.'

Rena tried to stand up, but she was feeling way to weak. However, she forced herself up and slided down the hill. Running at full speed, she nearly tripped, but caught herself and kept running. 'I'll give the flower to the goddess later,' she thought as she ran home. Rena entered the house and quickly shut the door. She looked at the flower in her hands; it's glow became brighter. She ran upstairs to check on Raven, but Raven wasn't there! Rena began to panic! She closed her eyes and focused her magical energy. She was able to use her nature magic and track Raven down, but she also saw another person. Looking deeper into the image, she saw the face of the person. It was Chloe. Her eyes flew open and tiny flames sparkled in her eyes. 'NO! HOW DARE SHE? I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD!' Rena quickly ran downstairs and ran into the woods with Mystic following behind. As she ran, Raven's presence grew stronger and stronger and she could also sense Chloe's presence nearby. Finally, her nature senses told her they were close to where they were which was in the middle of the woods. Rena looked around her, but she didn't see anyone. She used Night Vision and spotted Chloe on the tippy top of a tree, holding Raven. Rena's eyes burned with rage and she jumped up into the tree.

"Oh look who's here," Chloe smirked.

"Give. Raven. Back. To. Me," Rena shouted with so much hatred and anger, she might explode.

"Come and get him, stupid."

"WHY, YOU!"

Rena jumped up into the air and striked Chloe down to the floor, along with Raven. Chloe set Raven leaned Raven against a nearby tree and said, "You're dead, Rena." She quickly ran to Rena, holding out her knife, and made a mark on Rena's arm. Rena flinched at the pain and tried to move, but she stayed rooted to her spot. 'I'm... Paralyzed?! Shoot..,' She cursed at herself. Chloe's movements were lightning fast and and made marks on Rena some more times. Rena screamed at the pain, as blood started leaking from her wounds.

'You're too weak... Rena... Please.. Take some of my magic,' she heard Mystic's voice in her head.

'No, Mystic.. I can't. I need you to save Raven, even if I die, promise me you'll save him.'

'But Rena!'

'No buts. Please Mystic. I'm counting on you...'

The flute glowed brilliantly and a drop of liquid fell to the floor. 'It's her tears...,' Rena thought. 'Mystic don't cry, please!' That did not calm Mystic down, however, she just kept on crying. Suddenly, Rena noticed something. She noticed that Chloe's speed was slowing down. Chloe had a surprised look on her face.

"What's happening?!" Chloe yelled. Mystic's tears subsided and Chloe was walking as slow as a snail. However, she was a millimeter close to Rena and cut her once more before walking away. Rena cried out in pain and dropped to the floor. 'Rena. Rena! RENA!' Mystic's voice echoed in her mind.

'I'll be...fine..'

'NO, YOU'RE NOT FINE! RENA DON'T LEAVE. DON'T LEAVE ME!' Mystic's voice screamed into her mind. Rena slowly crawled over to Raven and summoned all her energy into this one last spell.

"Under the nighttime sky,

"As time goes by,

"Water, fire, earth, and air,

"Lend me your powers from the lair

"And let me revive this young man

"So, he would never have to leave me again," Rena chanted. All the elements came together and together, they lend Rena all their powers. Rena used this power to bring Raven back to life. Green, silver, red, and blew sparkles lifted Raven up into the air and put in back down. 'Please let it work,' Rena begged. Suddenly, Raven's eyes slowly opened and saw Rena in front of him. His lover. Rena cried and coughed and a little but of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"Rena! Are you okay?!" Raven asked. Then he saw it. The person standing approximately three feet behind Rena. "Chloe." Raven gritted his teeth. "You will pay for what you did to my girlfriend!" Raven grabbed Rena's bow from the floor and shot an arrow. As the arrow was flying across the air, Mystic chanted a spell that caused the arrow to turn into a fire blazing arrow and it pierced through Chloe's heart. Chloe cried out and the flames spread, burning her to ashes until Raven can no longer feel her presence. Nothing was left of her and the fire slowly subsided, leaving Rena's arrow on the ground. As soon as all that was over, Raven quickly knelt down on thr floor in front of Rena. She smiled at him when she saw what he did.

"Thank you, Raven," Rena said in a faint whisper. "I don't think I have any time left..." Rena dropped her head; she was so weak and tired.

Raven looked down at the floor and tears streamed down his face. 'You can still save her,' Mystic told him. 'She still has about twenty-five minutes to live. There's a flower at home in your room that she picked to rescue you. Use that flower on her by dropping the nectar into her mouth. Hurry!' Raven carried Rena, turned into his Awakening mode. and ran at full speed to the bedroom. He laid Rena on the bed and picked up the flower. The pansy was slowly losing it's radiance, but it still had enough light energy to resurrect one person.

Raven quickly dropped the nectar into Rena's mouth, tilting her head back a little, so she could swallow it. The pansy had stopped glowing and Rena's scars began to heal. She was slowly recovering from the injuries Chloe had given her. After five minutes, she had completely recovered. Rena was like an angel; she glowed luminously, almost blinding Raven and Mystic. Rena slowly awakened to a pair of golden eyes that belonged to Raven. Tears came out of the corner of Rena's eyes. She smiled happily at Raven before asking him something.

"How did I-" she didn't finish. The flute blushed a little and turned away.

* * *

**Andd that's it folks! I'll be putting all my effort into writing chapter 6. In the meantime, why don't you hit the review button? Chapter 6 will be out shortly, but I'm working on another fanfic right now. Stay tuned for more of this story and check Welcome to the Elgang out! Thanks for reading! ~Mystic**

**P.s. Check out Candy's story: Our Love is Deep. WARNING: BoyxBoy (BL)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm back with a brand new chapter! I hope you enjoyed the last one and I'll put all my effort into writing this. Btw. You should check our Candy's story (WARNING: BL) and also Welcome To The Elgang. We're working on chapter two of the Elgang one right now, so if you have any ideas for chapter two, don't be afraid to PM us or click the review button and tell us. We're ready to read your ideas and feedbacks on our stories! Thanks and please enjoy the story(: ~Mystic**

**Mystic works really fast o.o Already the 6th chapter. I'm only on my 3rd. xD ~Candy**

* * *

Raven had leaned in and gave Rena a long kiss on the lips. When he drew back, Rena was really surprised, but you chould say she enjoyed it as much as Raven did. The glamorous sight of Rena made Raven want to give her another kiss. Raven laid his head down next to Rena and put a hand on her waist.

"How did I," Rena started again, "come back to life?"

"Well you see, Mystic told me about this flower..." Raven picked up the pansy and explained everything that happened. When he was finished, Rena looked confused.

"Didn't we have to give the flower to the goddess first?" she asked Mystic.

'Well... Not exactly.'

Mystic mentally explained everything to the couple.

**~Flashback~**

When the goddess waved good-bye to Rena, Mystic stayed behind knowing that the goddess had some important issues to discuss with her. Mystic turned into a little girl. She was not always a flute, but she maintained her form as a flute around Rena and Raven. She will show her true appearance when the time comes.

"Mystic," the goddess said, "when Rena reaches the top of the mountain, please keep an eye on her. She will experience some blood loss due to the temperature and a magic spell. She might faint after she grabs the pansy, so when she does, use your magic to create a magical border around her. Her blood loss may create a number of difficulties... Also, she will not have to give me the flower. She just needs to put the nectar into Raven's mouth and make sure he swallows it, but I'm afraid that it is not Raven that's going to be needing the flower, it is her..."

"What do you mean by that?" Mystic questioned.

"Mystic, you're a big girl now, but I'm going to tell you what happens anyways. As you can tell, I am the Goddess of the Future and Revival. I can see it clearly, the future, and what I said is about to happen. There is more to come, but I'm afraid I'll worry you."

"Please, tell me."

"Alright. You see, Chloe is not dead. The person that Raven killed was a servant of hers. Chloe is somewhere near the mountain that Rena is going to go and she's recovering her powers quickly. Once Rena reaches the mountain, Chloe will go to her bedroom and get Raven. Before she does that, she will use a dark spell _Sanguis Damnum*. _It is a really dark spell that causes a person to lose an endless amount of blood until they die. Until Rena gets the pansy and escapes the mountain, she will lose blood every single step along the way. Also, when she faints, use this spell _Protectione Obice*_ to create a magical border around her, so she won't lose anymore blood...until she wakes up." The goddess stopped because she saw Mystic trembling with fear.

"R- Rena won't die, right...?" Mystic asked shakily.

"Don't worry. She won't die..." Mystic could sense fear in the goddess' voice.

"Please..tell me the truth."

"Well, I don't really know if she'll die or not. That I cannot foresee. Something is blocking me from viewing it. I'm sorry, Mystic... Let's just hope she'll survive." The goddess handed a necklace with four little main elements charms on it-earth, fire, water, and air. "Give this to Rena when the time comes and don't forget to show your true appearance, my dear. The necklace will guide Rena and Raven towards the right path. They will encounter some difficulties, but they will overcome it together."

Mystic held the necklace in her hands and said, "I will. Thank you...for everything." Mystic curtsied and the goddess nodded her head before vanishing. The young girl collapsed to the floor, trembling with fear. Then, she turned back into a flute again and teleported back to Rena as if nothing has happened during that time. 'She'll be surprised when she finds out who I really am,' Mystic thought.

**~End of Flashback~**

Raven and Rena stared at her in shock.

"Then... What is your true appearance?" Rena asked. Mystic floated over to the window beside the bed. She stared up at the sparkling stars in the nighttime sky for a minute before turning around and facing the couple again.

"This is who I really am..." A sudden burst of light filled the room and surrounded Mystic. When the light faded, Mystic was no longer a flute, but an old girl about a year older than Rena and Raven. She wore a white flowery shirt tied with a black bow on the back. She had on black wavy pants and two flower anklets and she had no shoes on. Her hair was wavy, whose color was just like Rena's hair, with a red bow tying some of her hair together to the right, but most of her hair was down.

Raven and Rena gasped at her. "_Onee-chan!*_" They both said at the same time.

"Hi again Rena and Raven. I'm finally back after leaving you guys for 15 years, but I was watching over you two for the past 15 years. Anyways, I'm officially back and sorry for making you worry about me," Mystic smiled and sat on the bed next to Rena. She held Rena for a moment while Rena sobbed of her shoulder.

"I missed you so much!" Rena said between sobs. "You're finally back o_nee-chan_. Don't leave me and Raven alone again. Please."

"Don't worry, I won't." Mystic lightly pushed Rena off of her. "You've grown so much Rena! Your magic is getting stronger too and so are your archery skills. Raven, your sword skills are so much better too. Thank you for watching over Rena for me." Mystic smiled cheerfully at Raven.

"Haha! Thanks, Mys! It's been awhile! I missed you so much, like Rena. Are you going to be living with us again?"

"Yep! Starting from today, we're going t o be a family again! How does that sound?"

"That's great!" both Rena and Raven exclaimed. They were silent for a moment then all three of them laughed!

"What time is it?" Mystic asked, still laughing, with tears in her eyes.

"Let's see. It's 7:45. It's time to make dinner," Rena said.

Raven pulled Mystic outside and whispered something to her. When they came back into the room, Rena stared at them confusingly.

"We'll be right back, Rena," Raven said and winked at Mystic. Mystic tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn't suppress her laughs, so she hurried out of the room and went downstairs. "Um... I gotta go check on Mystic. Um...whatever you do, DON'T GET OUT OF BED OKAY?"

Rena laughed and said, "Okay."

Raven went over and kissed Rena before going downstairs. He found Mystic sitting on a chair in the dining room. "You ready?" Raven grinned.

"You bet!"

They spent the next hour making a vanilla cake and made ten little cupcakes. They put a small piece rock in one of the cupcakes and grinned at each other. Finally, the two were done and brought it upstairs.

"Rena! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Raven and Mystic shouted with joy as they brought the cake and cupcakes in.

Rena gasped. "WHY THANK YOU GUYS!" she said with happiness. "Did you guys make that?" Rena countined as she eyed the tray.

"Yep! Careful~ One of them has something in it!" Mystic said and winked at Rena. They put the tray of food down on the table next to Rena and motioned for her to eat it. Rena ate the cake and at five small little cupcakes. The other five looked peculiar to her. Her nature sense told her that one of them had something not edible inside.

"I can tell you've sensed it," Mystic said. "Your magic is improving. Work harder on it and find out which one the 'thing' is!"

Rena worked as hard as she could and focused all her magical energy. Sweat covered her forehead and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. 'Cmon just a bit further!' she thought. She put her last effort into this final shot and finally found it. "I FOUND IT! It's in the second to last one!"

Raven picked up the cupcake that was inedible and ripped it apart. Little pieces of bread crumbs fell to the floor and surely, in the middle of the cupcake was a tiny rock.

"Were you trying to poison me or something?" Rena pouted.

"No, no. We were trying to help you get stronger," Mystic said, smiling.

"Get some rest and tomorrow we'll begin your training," Raven said.

"Thanks Raven and _onee-chan_," Rena said softly. Her sister and Raven gave her one last hug before she fell asleep.

"You should sleep with her. She missed you a lot. I'll sleep downstairs on the sofa," Raven told Mystic.

"Okay. Good night, Raven."

"Good Night." The house was peaceful and everyone was sleeping soundlessly under the roof of the shining nighttime sky.

**~The Next Day (Rena's skill training)~**

The next morning, Mystic woke Rena up by playing a horrible tune. (She changed back into a flute). Rena yawned and shouted, "WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE SOUND?!" Mystic turned back into her human form and smiled evilly at Rena.

"I'll get you back for that, sister," Rena grinned as tiny flames spakled in her eyes.

"We'll see," Mystic winked.

Meanwhile downstairs, Raven had already woken up and made breakfast for everyone. Fried rice, spring rolls, dumplings, noodles, and scallion pancakes were all spread out on the dining table. He also prepared three glasses of milk.

"Breakfast is ready!" he called upstairs.

"Coming~" the two girls shouted back. The two girls walked downstairs and drooled at the sight of the food. Rena quickly took a seat beside Raven and began eating. 'Rena's always ready to eat anything she sees,' Mystic sighed. Then, she too, took a seat across from Rena amd started digging into the delicious food. When they were finished, Raven cleaned up the mess and Rena helped him wash the dishes.

"Lazy much, sister?" Rena said to her sister when she and Raven finished drying the plates and utensils.

"You wish I was lazy," Mystic stared darkly at her. "Anyways let's get to your training! Meet me at the waterfall when you're finished changing into those clothes." Mystic pointed to a pile of clothes lying on the sofa. Rena quickly changed in the bathroom. She was wearing clothes similiar to her sister's, but she still had the same hair style-a ponytail to the left with two flowers holding it in place (Wind Sneaker's hair).

Raven was waiting for Rena in the living room and when she came out, Raven blushed at the sight of her.

"How do I look?" she asked worriedly.

"Gorgeous!" Raven smiled. He walked over to her and picked her up, bridal style. Then he turned into his Awakening mode. "We wouldn't want to be late," he grinned. Raven ran at full speed towards the waterfall. When they arrived, they found Mystic meditating. The couple tried sneaking up on her, but they were met with a splash of water summoned by Mystic and were thrown backwards.

"Trying to scare me huh?" Mystic grinned.

A dark aura surrounded Rena and she said darkly, "Well Mystic. Watch your back, sis." Rena and Raven summoned earth spirits. **(Yes. Raven can summon earth spirits. Interesting, right? xD Maybe not...)** Green vines shot out from the earth and they hurled themselves at Mystic. Mystic easily dodged all of them and cut them down with her own sword.

"Heh. That was easy," Mystic said and she eyed the sliced vines. Rena growled at her. "Anyways, let's get going with your training. Raven, you can sit and watch, or practice your sword skills."

"I'll watch," Raven simply replied.

"Okay. First off, Rena, try summoning an illusion of yourself and make it last as long as you can by focusing your magical energy." Mystic summoned an exact image of herself and made it last for a really long time. "Your turn~" Rena focused all her magical powers into summoning an illusion, but she failed every time until the fifteenth try. Her illusion lasted for about a minute before vanishing and by then, Rena ran out of energy.

"Great job, Rena! Now stand still and relax yourself. Become one with nature. You will recover energy faster that way. **(Mp skill for GA. Nature's sense I think?)**" Mystic explained. Rena stood still for two and a half minutes and fully recovered her mp/energy. Mystic summoned earth spirits and said, "Try to kill them." Rena did as she was told and killed the first ones in thirty minutes. By the fourth flood of earth spirits, she was warned out and was down to only ten hp left. "Airelinna!" she yelled. Rena began regaining the hp she lost slowly and when Airelinna wore off, she had just enough hp and mp to kill the rest of the earth spirits.

"Gungnir!" Rena cried and the remaining earth spirits were finished.

"Good work. We'll continue tomorrow! I can tell you it won't be that easy!" Mystic said joyfully.

"Thanks, sis, for helping me!"

"No, problem. Now let's go home~"

Raven was amazed at how powerful Rena became. 'My girlfriend is so strong... I need some training too!'

"Hey, Mystic..."

Mystic looked up at him. "Hm?" she asked.

"Can you train me too?"

"This is for Rena, right?" Mystic smiled.

"Y-Yeah.." Raven said hesitantly.

"Haha! Okay I'll train you too! Meet me here at 9:00 p.m. sharp! No delays! Now let's go home," Mystic said.

"Thanks _Onee-chan_!"

The three of them walked home together and Raven made dinner for them. After they finished, Rena took a shower and Raven told her to go to sleep. She tried to protest, but was too tired after the training and immediately went to sleep. When Rena was fast asleep, Raven kissed her forehead and headed to the waterfall with Mystic.

Meanwhile, at the waterfall...

Mystic was summoning earth spirits and Raven was striking them down with his sword. After the tenth round, he was really tired, but Mystic didn't let him rest. **(I'm cruel like that.) **Finally, Raven used Shockwave and finished the rest of the earth spirits off.

"Hey...Mystic...let me...rest," Raven said in between breaths.

Mystic sighed. "That's enough for today, I guess. You were great, Raven." She smiled at him. The two laid down on the grass and stared up at the stars. Mystic held out the necklace, the goddess had given her to give to Rena, in front of her. Then, she looked up at the stars and saw constellations of the same elements that were hanging from the necklace. Raven stared at the necklace Mystic was holding, then he too, looked up at the bright nighttime sky.

'Is there a relationship between the constellations and the necklace? Oh well~ Whatever,' Raven thought to himself. He turned to Mystic and said, "We should head home. Rena might be worried if we're not home yet."

Mystic quickly stuffed the necklace inside her pocket. "Y-You're right. Let's go!" 'Did Raven see the necklace...? Probably no,' Mystic sighed with relief. They made it back to the house and both took turns taking a shower. Mystic decided to sleep on the couch. She quickly walked upstairs and gently hugged the sleeping Rena and softly whispered, "I'll give it to you soon.."

Mystic left the room and went downstairs again. She found Raven carefully spreading out the blakets on the sofa.

When Raven was finished, he saw Mystic smiling at him. "I um...thought you might be cold without blankets, so I went to grab some and...put it on the couch," Raven said quickly.

Mystic laughed and said, "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it. Good Night _Onee-chan_. Sleep tight~" Raven walked over to Mystic and hugged her.

'He rarely does that to me...' Mystic thought. She returned the embrace and quietly whispered, "Good Night" before walking over to the sofa to sleep. Raven went upstairs and crawled into bed beside Rena. He felt Rena move.

"Sis is okay, right?" Rena softly asked.

"Oh... You're awake. Yeah, she's okay; just went to sleep."

"That's good..." Rena said, drifting off to sleep again. Raven pulled her close to him and kissed her cherry lips.

"_Oyasumi* _Rena," Raven whispered before faing asleep, while holding onto Rena. The house was quiet once again. The nighttime bugs and crickets chirped softly. The stars in the dark blue sky shone brilliantly. Everthing seemed to be alright or was it...?

* * *

_Translations_

_Sanguis Damnum- Blood Loss_

_Protectione Obice- Protection Barrier_

_Onee-chan- Sister_

_Oyasumi- Good Night_

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was a little too long and boring, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. Please give me feedback, if you have any. Also rate and review! It would help a lot! Oh and any ideas for the next chapter? I'm running out of ideas x.x ~Mystic**

**Latin 3 ~Candy**


End file.
